


You belong with me

by Merriwa



Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neighbours, Taylor Swift is my inspiration for everything, also porn, probably too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merriwa/pseuds/Merriwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Owen and Fordy's bedroom windows face each other and sometimes, they forget to close the curtains.<br/>Featuring Demisexual Fordy, grade A best friend Owen and random Sam Burgess just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesquatrechevrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesquatrechevrons/gifts), [labonnetouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labonnetouche/gifts).



> "I don't know if you've caught the BBC segment on Fordy before the game but he said that he and Owen used to have opposite bedrooms when they were youngers." - Charlie  
> If you didn't think of Taylor Swift music video then you're a liar.

It's not that Owen's dumb, okay?!

He's just allergic to mathematics and since his mum caught up on his and Georgie's little trick, he's now stuck in his room, doing bloody homeworks at 8 on a Saturday night. 

Just. Perfect.

The fact that Georgie's curtains are open and the room clearly empty doesn't help. His best friend is partying somewhere  _without him_ and it sucks.

It's a few hours before Owen gives up on calculating whatever formula this is, glancing at the empty room above the garden fence with growing frustration.

After a quick brush of his teeth, Owen trades his jeans and rugby shirt for a comfy pair of sweatpants, he realises he's not very sleepy. And his staturday night being ruined anyway, he could at least do something for himself. Promptly grabbing his computer, Owen slips into bed. It's only after opening a incognito window and starting to type in the url of his go-to porn site that he remembers the last time he forgot to close the curtains and how close it had been to Georgie catching him in the act. With a frustrated grunt, Owen gets up again and quickly walks to the window.

He's almost startled to see the light in Georgie's room. He starts lifting a hand to wave at his best friend when another bloke follows him in the room. Owen frowns with a mix of confusion and irrational jealousy because who the fuck does come home with G- oh.

Owen feels the blood rushing to his cheeks. They are kissing. Not even kissing, what's happening couldn't be described as kissing exactly. They are aggressively making out, it looks halfway between a fight and a kiss. The other man has Georgie pinned down against the bedroom door, towering his best friend whose hands are fisted into the man's dirty blond hair.

Owen is petrified. 

Unable to make a move just as if he suddenly lost all of his muscles at once. A voice in his brain is screaming that this is so bloody inappropriate, that he should stop perving on his friends immediately. And yet he can't get himself to move, torn between an intense flare of jealousy and a growing hard on in his pants. The guy just anything but ripped Georgie's shirt off and dives in his neck, getting the younger boy to throw his head back against the wall. Owen can see almost as clear as the day the way Georgie's cheeks are red and his eyes closed, teeth biting his lower lip to keep quiet and it's hot. 

It's incredibly hot. 

It's like Owen's whole body is on fire with the sight of Georgie looking absolutely wrecked already. Owen only questions his sanity half a second before getting a hand in his pants to start stroking himself with a groan.

In the opposite bedroom the guy has lost the shirt as well and with a hand is forcing Georgie to his knees. Owen wonders for a second if Georgie is going to protest but his best friend starts undoing the man's pants with clumsy but seemingly eager moves and Owen has to remind himself to breath.

This is bad. 

This is so bad. He thinks to himself, hands pumping his erection while the other is fisted in the curtains. There's no going back from this. There is no explaining if he gets caught and yet, Owen feels like he could come on the spot if Georgie would just look in his direction now. 

This is so bad.

Owen has to literally bite down a moan when Georgie closes his lips around the guy's cock. Eyes shut, cheeks burning and hair sticking everywhere. The guy visibly waits a few minutes for Georgie to get use to him and then takes control, fingers tangled into his best friend's hair and hips jerking forward. Owen can see the exact moment where it's a bit too much for Georgie because the younger boy jerks back, chocking slightly.

Owen cannot hear what the guy says to his best friend, running a soft thumb on the boy's cheek to catch the small tears, but he shivers when he recognise the look of determination on Georgie's face.

Georgie dives back, spit running on his chin and Owen is so close. It is tamer than all his favourite porn videos and yet somehow it is so much filthier.

The guy is getting frantic on the other side and Georgie is putting out so well. For half a second, Owen imagines that he's there. That the guy doesn't exist and he's the one that gets to run his fingers through the dark soft hair of his best friend while Georgie sucks him off and that's the thought that sends him over the edge with a strangled cry.

It takes him a few minutes to get down from his orgasm, leaning heavily on the window's frame, breathing in small gasps and thoughts floating away in his mind before he can really grasps them. When he does re-open his eyes, his gaze flies to the other room and his heart stops.

Georgie is looking straight at him above the guy's shoulder, blue eyes wide in shock.

The only thing Owen can think of is closing the curtains as quick as possible, stumbling down and almost falling face first in the process. 

But it's too late. Far too late for that.

Fuck. This is so bad.

 

*  


Owen knows he's being ridiculous. His mum looked at him weird and slightly alarmed when he said he had to finish his maths homeworks -maths,  _seriously_ ?!- and couldn't go out training. He's lucky that his dad isn't here.

He can't forget the face of his best friend when he came only to mutter a quick "Sorry, got maths to do," and all but closed the door in his face.

Georgie had looked at him with a tightness in the corner of his mouth and a very visible eyeroll. 

Owen has no idea how his best friend puts up with his bullshit. Visibly, neither does Georgie. 

If he wasn't completely in love with him, Owen might be able to stop being a complete twat.  
He is not.

"Did you and Georgie had a fight?" His mum carefully enquires during dinner, in a rare moment of calm between two of the twins bickering contests.

"We're fine." Owen replies, looking miserably at his peas.

Not. 

They aren't fine by a mile. 

Owen jerked off to Georgie giving a blowjob and Georgie caught him. There is no way they're going to be fine.

His steps are heavy when he gets up to his room. It's weird to be greeted by closed curtains and he has to remember he did it on purpose so he wouldn't have to face is best friend.  
It's a whole new level of pathetic, even for him, Owen thinks with a wince, letting himself fall face down his mattress.

He's so fucked.

Owen is actively moping and feeling sorry for himself and his stupid feelings when he's interrupted in his thoughts by a well-known voice.

"So, how long were you planning on avoiding me for, exactly?" Georgie asks curiously, closing the door behind him.

"I hadn't planned this far," Owen admits to his pillow, feeling his cheeks heat up, not quite able to look at his best friend in the eyes. "Did my mum let you in?"

"Yup! And that's because you suck at planning." Georgie shrugs, unbothered, taking his favourite place on top of Owen's desk, "That's why you need me."

"I couldn't really call you to ask how to avoid you now, could I?" Owen mutters with a frown, not ready to admit just how relieved he is to simply see the younger player.

"Counter-productive," Georgie allows, grabbing the rugby ball left lying on Owen's desk, "but then again, one has to wonder why you would want to avoid your best friend in the first place..."

"Is this your way of telling me it's okay to pretend nothing ever happened, or do you really want me to spell it out?" Owen wonders out loud.

"Sam didn't see you by the way," Georgie informs like Owen hasn't talked at all.

"Oh great that's a relief!" Owen retorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You're not going to ask me what I was doing sleeping with a dude?" Georgie asks, throwing him the rugby ball.

Owen catches it easily and answers in a breath "Depends, are you going to ask me why I was jerking off to it?"

Their gazes meet. Owen can see the smile in Georgie's eyes before it reaches his lips.

"This ought to be the worst mutual coming out in the history of coming outs, I hope you realise that," the younger boys jokes lightly.

"Shut up, you were doing live porn in front of my window, what was I supposed to do?!" Owen pouts, happy that Georgie doesn't ask more questions. 

He's not sure his best friend would want to hear the "I wanted to be the one to touch you" burning on his lips. Georgie probably doesn't want to hear how jealous he was and how long he spend trying to fall alseep with the realisation that he was in love with him.

Owen is more than happy to leave things as they are.

"I'm sure we weren't that good," Georgie laughs out, unaware of Owen's inner turmoil, "You didn't even stick for the good parts!" he teases.

"Stop being so smug," Owen warns, unable to help a small smile, throwing him the ball back "how do you even get out and pick up just like that?!"

"It's called flirting, Owen. I know it's a difficult concept for you but you should try it someday, you might be surprised," Georgie mocks, grabbing the ball nicely, "Someone might even like your Lizard-y face!"

"Maybe I will!" Owen challenges, coming out more defensive than he intends.

He knows it's only banter but he's dangerously close to feeling miserable again and the reaction is quasi-automatic. "It's not because I don't pick up that I can't."

"Make sure to leave the curtains open then, wouldn't want to miss the show!" Georgie retorts with a shrug.

"I will." Owen replies shortly.

"Good."  
"Good!"  


*  


Owen is almost asleep when his phone buzzes on his bedside table and he groans loudly. He reaches blindingly for it and only answers when he sees Georgie's name on the screen.

"What?"  
"I am not sure I really liked it."

Georgie's voice is small and unsure and Owen is immediately alert.

"What are we talking about mate?"

He can hear his best friend taking uneasy breath on the line.

"Sam," The younger man all but whispers, "I... I thought... I just... I'm not sure I liked it."

"Did he do anything that made you uncomfortable? Did he make you do anything you didn't want to?" Owen frowns, trying to remain calm at the idea that this stupid bloke could've hurt his Georgie.

"No. No he didn't, I... It was me I couldn't... I kept being awkward and I didn't manage to relax and I... I couldn't get into it..."

Owen has to remind himself he's supposed to be a good best friend and not a jealous possessive bitch. Which unfortunately includes listening to the details of the sex life Georgie is  _not having with him_ without being mean. 

He can do this.

"Did... Did he take care of you? Was he listening to you? Did you... Did you come anyway?"

The words feel like mud in his mouth.

"I... I did," Georgie breathes quietly, "but it's... It felt more awkward than anything else. He didn't do anything wrong though.." Georgie adds, like he can guess what Owen is thinking, "He was great and caring and... I think it's me that's just... Wrong."

Owen needs a moment to collect himself, biting ferociously into his pillow because 1) he doesn't need to know how perfect that guy was and 2) nothing is wrong with his best friend so obviously the guy messed up one way or the other.

"Owen?"

"Yeah sorry. Listen to me, nothing is wrong with you G," Owen says softly before thinking out loud, "What do you think was making you uncomfortable?"

"I... I felt vulnerable and I didn't know him enough to... Trust him. Even though he was perfect I swear! I just... It was so private and I... I only knew him for a couple of hours. I felt.. like I was sharing parts of me that I wanted to keep. I kept thinking I was being ridiculous..."

"I see nothing wrong with that G," Owen says gently when it's apparent that Georgie won't say more. "You have every right to feel that way. It doesn't really get more intimate than sex and... And needing to know and trust and love someone first doesn't seem wrong to me."

The silence on the line stretches for what seems like ages. Owen feels himself slowly drifting back to sleep in spite of himself and he's about to say so with an apology when he hears a small whisper. Words quiet and pleading.

"It should have been you."

Owen closes his eyes.Words soft and honest.

"I wish it had been."

 

*  


Owen doesn't remember falling asleep. 

His hand is still clutching his phone that must have ran out of battery during the night, which explains his mother shaking him rather forcefully "Owen wake up love! I know you've got classes! Come on! Up!"

The time between his bed and the school is kind of a blur. So much that he doesn't have the time to think about what happened last night – or what didn't, Owen is still not sure anything even happened at all.

It's only when he arrives in the classroom right on the bell and instinctively looks into their usual table's direction. Georgie is smiling softly at him and everything comes back in a flash. His heart misses a beat.

"Hey!" His friend greets him under his breath, “What happened to you?”

"Overslept. Did I miss anything?"

"Just the usual. Also training is-"

"Boys the class started, your discussion can wait til the break, pay attention!"

Fordy gives him an apologetic wince and turns back toward the teacher, hands brushing, making Owen fumble with his books. He feels himself blushing furiously. 

He's being ridiculous.

Georgie throws him a look and, without a words, puts his free hand carefully on Owen's thigh.

Owen's breath hitches: Georgie's smirk shouldn't make him so happy and bothered at the same time.

During the class, Owen can't stop staring at his best friend. It's like everything he thought he knew, he must relearn. Relearn with the words that have been whispered the night before.

Georgie's hand is warm on his thigh and Owen never wanted to learn the rules of a game so badly before in his life.

 

*

 

The day goes by with them trying to catch a moment alone to talk but between their friends and their classes, they keep being interrupted, managing only smiles and brushes of hands and it is not enough. 

So not enough.

With every hour that passes, Owen grows frustrated and worried and y the time they are changing in the lockers before heading to the pitch, he's boiling inside.

They're the last to head out to the pitch and Owen can't wait to lose himself into the game to tame down his frustration.

Georgie's hand on his arm stops him from going out of the room.

Owen stiffens at the touch, turning toward his friend with apprehension and pterodactyles in his stomach.

"Owen... Are we okay?" Georgie asks, a touch a worry in his voice.

"You tell me," Owen replies, breathing short, looking directly into his best friend's eyes.

Georgie seems to hesitate a second before blurting out "I... I think you should kiss me."

Owen doesn't remember backing up his friend against the wall but there they are. So close Owen can count every one of Georgie's eyelashes. So close he can feel the younger boy's breath on his lips.

Owen's fingers find their way on Georgie's hips, tangling in the soft material of his jersey.

"What if it changes everything?" Owen asks nervously.

"I'm kinda hoping it will..." Georgie answers visibly as nervous as him, "and... I think I could get used to that change... Could you?"

It's all in there, Owen marvels, breath short and full body shiver. It's all in Georgie's blue eyes. So very blue. So very full of trust. The way his body is relaxed, melted against him like Owen's arms are a safe place.

Owen leans in slowly, some part of him still afraid to scare his best friend off.

Georgie doesn't flinch, his fingers coming to grip the collar of Owen's jersey.

"Yeah," Owen whispers against the younger's lips "yeah I think I could get used to it."

Georgie's lips are chapped and rough against his. Owen feels himself melting in the kiss, throwing everything he has into it. It's sloppy, nervous and fumbling, and still the most perfect feeling there could be. Messy tongues and teeth colliding with a mix of enthusiasm and desperation that leaves them panting in each other's mouth.

"I think," Owen whispers, struggling to get his breath back, "you should say something, or we're risking me becoming extremely sappy."

"Just how sappy are we talking about exactly?" Georgie asks curiously, fingers running in Owen's neck.

Owen shivers deliciously 

"Very. I won't ask you to marry me just yet but I am seriously considering never kissing anyone else ever again..."

"Oh my God shut up!" Georgie exclaims with an eyeroll, failing to hide a pleased smile and a blush, before dragging Owen by the neck into another kiss.

Owen kisses back eagerly, feeling a growing heat coursing through his body.

This is a bad idea, Owen thinks while the kisses become more urgent.

But this time, the fact that it's just because they're late to training and not because he has fucked up badly almost makes him laugh out loud.

"We should-" he tries to say between two kisses before being interrupted by a quiet moan his lips that goes straight to his dick.

"OWEN! GEORGE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Startled, the boys have just the time to break apart before the coach enters the locker rooms red-faced and fists on his hips.

"Sorry coach," Georgie volunteers, cheeky smile playing on his lips, looking deliciously disheleved.

"Sorry coach," Owen parrots trying not to look too proud of himself.

The coach gives them a suspicious look before motioning toward the exit.

"Six additional laps at the end of training, now catch up or I'm benching both of you for the next three games."

"Yes coach." Owen accepts, catching himself just in time to not shrug ostensibly. Small price to pay really.

"Yes coach." Georgie repeats dutifully

"What are you waiting for go!"

It's only on the pitch, running the drills that Owen can clear his head enough to think properly.

He can't believe extra laps and awkward boners are the only thing he has to worry about when 24h before he thought he had to avoid his best friend for... forever basically.

Georgie discreetly pats him on the ass when passing behind him, sending a smirk in his direction.  
This is good. 

This is perfect 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: If you guys feel like prompting anything regarding these two to me, you can use my Tumble inbox "smellslikespringspirit.tumblr.com"


End file.
